rabbidworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is one of the main characters of Making Fiends and the guide of the beginning of Rabbidworld. She is one of the helpful characters. The Beginning Of The Game At the beginning of the game, Charlotte is just sitting in a screen with a white background humming and singing. Then she breaks the 4th wall by seeing the player and says, “Hey, I’ve never seen you before! I’m Charlotte, what’s your name?” The player then types their name, and Charlotte says, “Nice to meet you, name!” Then she says, “Are you a new player or have you played before?” What Happens If You’re A New Player Charlotte says, “Hooray, name! You’re being welcomed into our world! Soon you’ll have access to Clamsburg and tons more locations and tons more stuff!” After that, she asks you to come up with a username. If the username is taken, she says, “Sorry, name, but that username is already taken. Try to come up with something more original. If the username is not taken, however, she says, “Now, come up with a password! (NOTE: Smart kids don’t use their first or last names, and make their passwords at least 8 characters long.)” If the password is easy to guess, Charlotte says, “They could easily crack the code. Try again!” If the password is hard to guess, Charlotte says, “Yay! This is your account!” Then she shows you a paper with your username and password. And then she says, “remember to keep your username and password somewhere safe!” After hitting the okay button, the player moves on. Creating Your Avatar First, Charlotte asks you what you want your avatar to be. Your choices are: * Human * Rabbid * Ray-Human * Giant Frog * Cupperson * Mugperson * Puppet * Squid * Frog * Muffin * Cobra * Fox * Cat Then Charlotte asks what your avatar’s gender is. Your choices are: * Male * Female * Other Then you get to customize your avatar. You get to buy accessories in this game, so at this part, the options for accessories are limted. Finally, Charlotte asks what your avatar’s name is. The player either types in their avatar’s name, or they hit the “random name” button. After that, they hit the “finish!” Button. How To Do Quests After all that, the player’s avatar appears in Clamsburg with Charlotte. She replies, “Hello, name! Welcome to Clamsburg! This is where I live with my best friend, Vendetta. Now, where’s Buttons?“ Charlotte runs off. In the distance, you can hear her moving stuff. ”Buttons? Buttons?! BUTTONS?!” She says. She runs back with a worried look on her face. “I’m afraid I can’t find Buttons!” She says. “But I can’t find him, I’ve got to set up your welcome party!” Suddenly, Buttons 2 runs towards the player, looking excited. “Sorry Buttons 2, but we can’t throw name’s welcome party until we find Buttons!” Buttons 2 starts snapping his beak. “What’s that, Buttons 2?” Says Charlotte. “You want to help name find Buttons? Okay, I’ll let you help him/her/them, but you better not get lost!” Buttons 2 then runs away, snapping his beak. “Bye, name!“ Says Charlotte. “Be back when you find Buttons! I don’t want him to miss your party!” The player later comes back with Buttons 2, holding Buttons in his/her/their hands. Charlotte has already finished setting up the player’s party. “Buttons!” She says. “Thank you for finding him! You’re a great help!” Buttons 2 starts snapping his beak in anger. “You too, Buttons 2!” Says Charlotte. Buttons 2 starts snapping his beak happily. “Where did you find him?” Charlotte asks. “I found him at the green girl’s house.” Says the player. “Oh, you mean Vendetta, my best friend!” Says Charlotte. “She was about to put him in some strange green paint...” Says the player. “Well, I wouldn’t mind if Vendetta painted Buttons green, but he is better off orange.” The player stays quiet for 3 seconds, not knowing how to reply. The Player’s Welcome Party ”Anyways, it’s time to prepare for your welcome party!” Says Charlotte. She gives you a party hat with your avatar’s name on it. “Put it on!” She says. The player puts the party hat on. Charlotte puts her party hat on after that. Then she says, “I even made party hats for Buttons and Buttons 2!” And pulls out 2 party hats small enough for Buttons and Buttons 2. (The one for Buttons has earholes.) Charlotte puts the one with earholes on Buttons, and then she puts the one without earholes on Buttons 2. “The party is almost done!” Says Charlotte. ”There’s just one teeny tiny favor I could ask for. Send this cards to my friends, Marion, Maggie, Mort, Malachi, Marvin, and most importantly, my best friend, Vendetta!” Buttons and Buttons 2 both want to help. “I’ll let you help name, but just one thing: Buttons 2, please keep an eye on Buttons, I don’t want him to get lost again. You too, name!” The player then leaves Charlotte and mails letters to Marion, Maggie, Mort, Malachi, Marvin and Vendetta. After the player finishes mailing the letters, he/she/they come back to the party. “Yay, you mailed the letters!“ Said Charlotte. “My friends should be here any soon now!” She says. Marion comes to the party first and says, “Hi, Charlotte! Hi, Buttons! Hi, Buttons 2! And hello to you too, you must be name!” “That’s right, Marion!“ Says Charlotte. Maggie then comes in, saying, “Charlotte! Marion! Hello!” Then Mort comes in saying, “‘Sup, Charlotte! ‘Sup, Marion! ‘Sup, Maggie! ‘Sup, name!” Then Malachi comes in saying, “Look, it’s Charlotte! Marion! Maggie! Mort! And according to my calculations, you must be...name!” Last, but not least, Marvin comes in. “Hey, new citizen! Hey, Marion! Hey, Maggie! Hey, Mort! Hey, Malachi! And especially hey to you, Charlotte...” he says. Suddenly, Vendetta storms in with an angry look on her face, along with Grudge. “Charlotte, who is this stupid species?” She says. “That’s our new friend, name!” Says Charlotte. Everyone but the player, Vendetta, Grudge, Charlotte, Buttons and Buttons 2 gasp. “Vendetta!” They scream. ”Yipee!” Says Charlotte. “Stay away, Vendetta!” Says the player. “You will pay for what you tried to do with Buttons! And what you did with Squid and Frog!” “Ooh! What did she do? Were they hurt? Did Vendetta help them?” Said Charlotte. The player ignores Charlotte’s words and punches Vendetta in the chest. ”I don’t like where this is going...” Said Maggie, in hushed tones. During The Fight While the player is fighting Vendetta, Charlotte runs towards the player and says, ”Need a boost? My pets will help you!” Buttons and Buttons 2 run toward the player to help him/her/them. Then Charlotte runs off. At The End Of The Fight After Grudge walks away holding Vendetta in his arms, Charlotte says, “Buttons 2, you’re so good at fighting! But...Buttons, why didn’t you fight?” Buttons starts to shake in fear. “Anyways, good job, name and Buttons 2. It’s time for cake...right after Grudge comes back with Vendetta.” After Grudge comes back with Vendetta, she says, “I’m back after hearing the goth rabbids speak. They talk bad, but I love it every time!” “Alright!” Says Charlotte. “Buttons, Buttons 2, name, Marion, Maggie, Mort, Malachi, Marvin, Vendetta, Grudge, let’s finish this party!” Cake Time! UwU ”Okay,” Says Charlotte, “Buttons, you’re first. So, I know you can’t have cake, since you’re a hamster, so I got you some seed!” Then she tosses some seeds over to Buttons. “You too, Buttons 2!” She says before tossing more seed over to Buttons 2. She gives herself some cake, then she gives cake to the player, Marion, Maggie, Mort, Malachi, Marvin and Vendetta. “Oh, and I almost forgot you, Grudge!” Says Charlotte, and tosses over some more seed. “You fool! I don’t eat cake! And my hamster doesn’t like seed!” Says Vendetta. Grudge gets so mad that he eats the rest of the cake. “Alright, party’s over, time to go home!” Says Charlotte. When Grudge is finished eating a slice of cake he stole from Marvin, he picks up Vendetta and takes her home. Marion, Maggie, Mort, Malachi and Marvin leave the party, too. “So...how come you’re not going home?“ Says Charlotte. The player just stands there silently for 3 seconds. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot, you’re new so you don’t have a house yet. But it’s fine. I know what to do.” Your Tent Charlotte walks over to your tent. “You don’t have a house yet, so until then, you’re going to live in a tent.“ The player cringes a bit. “Hey, don’t frown, my friend! Living in a tent is not so bad once you get used to it! Besides, you’re going to love what I did to your tent! C’mon lets go!” She says, before her blue hair disappears into the red tent. The player walks into the tent, surprised to see the tent is a lot better in the inside than on the outside. “Yipee!” Says Charlotte. “I can’t wait to show you everything!” Charlotte walks over to a nearby book on a desk. The player clicks on the book. “This is your memory book.” Says Charlotte. “Here, you will get memories for all your adventures! Look, there’s you and Buttons 2! And there’s you, Squid and Frog! And there’s the party!” The player Xes out of the book. “Here is your toy box!” Says Charlotte. “Here, you can find things to decorate your tent and clothes to wear! You don’t have anything yet, though...” the player Xes out of the toy box. “And here is your bed! This is where you sleep for 10 seconds, and then it’s morning! Speaking of which, it’s getting late, you might wanna go to bed now. Seeya tomorrow!“ Charlotte says, before leaving the tent to go to bed. Charvin The player walks over to Charlotte with a box of chocolates and gives them to her. “Hi, name!” Says Charlotte. The player hands the box of chocolates to her. “Huh? What’s this?“ Charlotte says. “A box of chocolates? Aw, you’re so nice!” “I’m doing this for Marvin.” Says the player. “Say what now?” Says Charlotte. “Yes, Marvin wanted to give this to you, but he was too nervous, so I did it for him.” “Oh, um...tell him I said thank you...” says Charlotte, with a face looking a bit unsure, but slowly starting to turn red. The player leaves to tell Marvin. Love With Cobra The player knocks on the door of Charlotte’s house. “Hi, name! Do you need help with anything?” She says. “Um...yes.” Says the player. “Cat is in love with Cobra, but he can’t hang out with her anymore because she’s allergic to him, and when Cobra is near her allergies...she sneezes...venom. And when Cobra sneezes venom...she always kills someone.” “Oh no!” Says Charlotte. “We can’t let this love story have an unhappy ending! What can I do to help?” “Well, if we’re going to help Cat win Cobra’s heart back, we’re first going to have to find a way to get rid of her allergies to cats.” Says the player. “I don’t know if ''I ''could help you, but I do know someone who could possibly help you!” Says Charlotte. “Who’s that?” Asks the player. “Vendetta!” Says Charlotte. The player is shocked. “I don’t know about that, Charlotte...” he/she/they said. “Didn’t she almost paint Buttons green?” “Eh, that’s water under the bridge!” Says Charlotte. “C’mon, let’s go help Cat and Cobra get back together!” She said, before racing away. The player sighed. “She’ll never learn.” He/she/they said. As Charlotte and the player got to Vendetta’s house, she knocked on the door and sang a merry tune. Vendetta opened the door in anger. “Who is this?!” She screamed. After 3 seconds, she saw it was Charlotte and the player. “What do you want?!” She screamed. “We were wondering if you could help us.” Said Charlotte. “My friend Cobra was dating a cat named...Cat, but they can’t date anymore because Cobra’s allergic to him. So, do you have a potion or lotion or something like that to get rid of her cat allergies.” “I WOULD NEVER-“ Vendetta started to say, but then stopped. “Well, I’ll admit, I’m not a wizard, I don’t have any potions or lotions that could get rid of cat allergies, or any kind of allergies in general, but maybe, maybe, just MAYBE, I could make a FIEND to get rid of her cat allergies! Give me one night to complete it after you find me some saliva from a hypnotic snake.” “Okay!” Said Charlotte. “I’m not so sure about tha-“ said the player before being cut off. “YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!” Said Charlotte. “See you later!” Said Vendetta, before closing the door on them. The next day, Charlotte came to the player’s tent/house. She knocks on the door (if it’s a house) and says, “wake up, name! It’s morning!“ the player wakes up. ”*yawn* what is it, Charlotte?” He/she/they say(s). “It’s morning and we have to find saliva from a hypnotic snake!” Says Charlotte.